


Memories

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> After the incident in the barn and Ianto being caught in sticky stuff, Owen is in a foul mood and the team have had enough.  Jack fed up with Owen's attitude goes to tear a strip off him only finding out what's been bothering him.  They end up talking about when they first me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, I just like to experiment with them from time to time.
> 
> This is for chocolatenianto after her suggestion of a follow up to "Sticky Stuff". Many thanks for giving me the idea for doing it.

 

They arrived back at the Hub. No one had spoken on the way home. Jack had relinquished the driving to Gwen. It was the first time one of the girls had driven when they had all been together.

Jack had not taken much persuading to sit in the back with Ianto. He was still dazed from being upside down. Jack had a protective arm around his shoulders, and the other hand held tightly onto Ianto’s hands.

Owen occasionally turned and looked at the two men, but was met with a steely glare from Jack. Knowing he’d upset Jack in a major way this time Owen was trying to think of how he was going to apologise. He knew Jack loved the tea boy, but hadn’t realised how much until today. That sticky rope had a lot to answer for. He’d managed to get a sample of it and was going to analyse it when they got back. His hands were still stuck up and he daren’t touch anything. He didn’t want to have to clean the SUV when he got back. It wasn’t his job; that was Ianto’s job!

Jack helped Ianto out of the vehicle and into the Hub. Gwen and Tosh collected their equipment from the back of the vehicle and Owen just walked off to get cleaned up.

Tosh and Gwen looked at Owen then looked at each other and Gwen whispered.

“What the hell’s got into Owen? He’s been a nightmare all day?”

“Not sure!” exclaimed Tosh “I know Jack asked him to cut down Ianto, and for whatever reason they argued before he’d do it.”

“I would hate to be in his shoes then, when Jack’s finished sorting Ianto out.”

They looked towards Jack as he half carried Ianto through the door.

When the girls finally got back into the Hub with their equipment, the three men were no where to be seen.

“Tosh, Gwen, just wait where you are, I’ll be there in a minute.” Jack’s voice boomed from down in his quarters.

“Yan, I’m just going to talk to the girls and send them home. I’ll be back shortly. Don’t move I’ll be back to help you clean up in a while. Just relax, sleep if you want.”

Ianto lay down on their bed and closed his eyes. He really didn’t want to sleep; he secretly wanted to hear what Jack had to say to Owen. Although he’d not been fully coherent in the SUV he could see that there was something going on between his Captain and Owen.

“Right girls, you’ve done enough for today. It’s been a mad one, so get yourselves off home and relax. I’ll see you both in the morning.”  
  
Are you sure? Do you want us to get you anything before we go?”

 No Gwen, but thanks anyway. I am going to speak to Owen then I’m going to get Ianto cleaned up. He’s still dazed and a bit confused from being upside down. I want to make sure there’s nothing more wrong with him.”

“Thanks Jack, see you in the morning.” Both of them said together.

As the girls disappeared through the roller door Jack went back down to see to Ianto.

“Hey cariad, you shouldn’t be doing anything. I said I’d sort you out when I’d spoken to everyone.”

“I know what you said Jack, but I’m all sticky and didn’t want to get it all over the bed!”

“Don’t worry about being sticky, we’ll sort that out later. Just rest”

“Oh all right,” murmured Ianto as his eyes closed. “I’ll wait here for a min…..”

Before he’d spoken the last word, he was asleep. Jack tenderly kissed his forehead and left him to sleep whilst he went to find Owen.

He found him down in Autopsy, working on a sample of the rope. He also noticed that he’d been in the shower and was now wearing surgical gloves to work on the rope.

Owen heard Jack’s footsteps descending the stairs and stopped what he was doing. He remained facing the table as Jack moved closer.

“Look Jack, I’m ….”

“Stop right there. I don’t want your excuses for your behaviour. I want you to tell me the truth. Got that?”

Jack was in no mood for Owens sarcasm today. He had in effect put Ianto’s life in danger when he wanted to get the gloves. Jack was determined to get to the bottom of his mood swing.

Owen turned to face his Captain. “I’m sorry Jack, I know I screwed up this time. I haven’t got an excuse, I don’t know what started it. I really didn’t mean to put Ianto in any danger.”

“You’ve been in a mood all week. Whatever it is leave it at home we can’t afford to bring personal problems to work.”

“Oh, and you don’t Jack? Look when Ianto’s out you’re like a bear with a sore head till he gets back.”

Jack had had enough. He grabbed hold of Owens coat and pulled him towards him. They were stood nose to nose, Jack raised his left arm and was ready to punch Owen when he thought better of it.

Releasing Owen he said “I’m sorry, that shouldn’t have happened. But you still shouldn’t have said what you did. I love Ianto and he loves me. I’ve lost too many people to loose someone whom I care deeply for.”

“I know Jack. Look I’m sorry. How many times do I have to say it?”

“An explanation would be nice.”

Owen knew Jack wasn’t going to let this drop till he’d got the truth.

“Ok, but can we sit down. It may take a while.”

“Ok Owen, I’m sitting comfortably – begin.”

“Do you remember when you first found me at the hospital? My fiancée, Katie, had that alien in her brain. Well I received a letter from a friend of hers at the beginning of the week, wanting to know if I would like to attend a memorial service for her. Apparently they have one every year. I don’t know how they found me, I’m not in any telephone directory, but they managed somehow. I’ve been agonising all week whether I should go or not.”

“Have you decided?”

“No, and it’s in two days time.”

“Why didn’t you come and talk to me? You know I’m here for all of you.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I should’ve done, but I thought you were too busy.”

“Hey, I’m never too busy for any of you. Don’t forget that.”

“Thanks Jack.”

“Do you _want_ to go?”

“You’re gonna think I’m really awful, but no, I don’t want to go.”

“Then tell them. Is there a reason?”

“It was another life I had. It sounds really bad but all that matters to me now is you lot and Torchwood. I left that life when I started working here. I’m not the same person. They,ve brought back memories, memories I would rather forget. Does that sound bad?”

“No Owen it doesn’t. Just think of all the people I’ve left behind. It’s difficult and I won’t say it gets easier, because it doesn’t always. You loved Katie and nothing will ever take that away from you. You _will_ find someone to love again. Just look at me and Ianto. I never thought I would find anyone ever again, then he came along. I love him with all my heart and will do anything to keep him safe. That’s why I got mad with you in the barn earlier. We didn’t know what effect that substance would have on Ianto, so we needed to release him quickly. Thankfully he’s going to be ok. I can’t stop him or any of you going into dangerous situations, but I can be there to guide you. Promise me that if ever there is anything bothering you, you’ll come and talk to me?” 

“Yeah Jack, I promise and I’m sorry. Now go and see to Ianto. I’m going home to ring Katie’s friends and explain why I’m not going to be there. And Jack….” 

“Yeah?”

“Thanks!”

Jack smiled at Owen, nodded his head and went to see to Ianto.

Owen felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He packed up the equipment, put the sample of rope into an air tight container and put it in the medical cold store. As he made his way out of the roller door he saw Jack taking two mugs of steaming coffee down into his quarters. A smile crossed his face, the first smile for a long time.  _Now that’s a man in love_ he thought, and went home. He knew things would get better.

Jack saw Owen disappearing through the roller door, glad that he’d got to the bottom of Owens mood. Now he needed to see to Ianto.

“Hey Yan, how’re you feeling?”

He was met with a slow even breathing. Looking at the bed he saw Ianto sleeping soundly. He went over and put the mugs on the table. Sitting down on the bed Ianto stirred, and turned to face Jack.

“mmmm hello cariad.” He whispered. “have you come to sort me out?”

Jack saw a feint grin on Ianto’s face and leant down to kiss him.

“If you want me to, I’ll help you get cleaned up. But only if you feel well enough. If you don’t then I’ll leave you to sleep.”

“Oh no you don’t Harkness! I want you to stay. In fact I order you to stay. I need help getting cleaned up and you are the one to do it.”

Jack noticed Ianto’s wicked grin and leant down to kiss him again. This time Ianto responded, tongue searching for its partner. 

Sitting up Ianto said “I think I need a shower. Care to join me Captain?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Slowly helping Ianto to his feet, they made their way into the bathroom.

They undressed each other slowly, kissing and stroking one another’s bodies all the while. Jack turned on the shower and gently manoeuvred Ianto into the cubicle. He reached for the soap and sensually lathered Ianto all over. A sharp intake of breath and the immediate reaction of his lover, made Jack realise again how lucky he was.

“Jack, take me to heaven ….please. I need you inside me.”

With soap filled hands, Jack inserted one finger into his lover and then the other, finding the magic spot straight away. Then wrapping his other hand around Ianto’s hardness, both hands moving in time with one another.

“Take me now ....please Jack ....can’t hold on ....much ....longer!”

Jack removed his fingers and pushed his own hardness inside his lover grinding his hips against him. He held him around the waist with one hand, using the other to bring him to a climax.

Their movements as one were passionate and fast. Both climaxing together with a scream.

The hot water coursing down on them did nothing to temper the heat within them.

Finally their breathing coming back to normal, they kissed. Ianto smiled at Jack.

“What’s the matter my love?”

“Oh nothing cariad. It’s just you are the best medicine anyone could wish for.”

Turning off the shower and going back into the bedroom still wet from the shower and their lovemaking, Jack promised to take his lover to heaven and back before the night was over. 

End

 


End file.
